A New Life
by Myth2
Summary: Bulma is dead. There is no reason for Miria Trunks to stay in is dimension.
1. Accident

Chapter 1 Accident  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or SM so don't sue me please. If you do you would only get this computer and maybe a button or two.  
  
AN: In SM time this is just after Venus joined the group. So it's just has the inners.   
And Serena is not with Darien. Well she might be cause I don't know who or if I am going to pair Trunks up with anyone.   
I am going to need some help with the girl's attacks at this point cause I don't remember. And let me know if I misspelled anything.  
  
Trunks just got finished cutting his hair so it looked the way it did before he entered the room of spirit and time.   
He stepped out of the house and walked to the time machine. He frowned and shook his head.   
His mother had been dead for a month now and he was lonely. He already took care of the androids and Cell of this time.   
Now there was nothing left for him to do. He decided to go back to see his friends and his father and mother again.   
He flew up to the time machine and stepped in. He took one last look around as he checked to see if he had every thing that he needed.   
He reached into his pocket and grabbed a case, Inside was 4 capsules. He sat down and made sure the correct coordinates were set.   
Once they were he took off. He began to sob quietly. He had been alone for a month now.   
He was angry with the doctors for not being able to help her. He pounded down on the dashboard in pure rage.   
All the lights lit up and the time capsule started going crazy. A rip appeared in the tunnel that the time machine was traveling through.   
Trunks was thrown out of the gateway. The time machine landed at the edge of the city. Unfortunately a lot of people saw the machine.   
Luckily for Trunks he escaped with only minor bruises. He put the time machine back in a capsule so that no one would see it.   
Just then Trunks heard people coming towards his direction. Not wanting to be seen or start any trouble, Trunks jumped up into a tree and hid himself.   
The first that arrived was a girl with Blue hair. She reminded him of his mother. He looked out to her and saw her speaking into a communicator of some sort.   
A girl on the other side with blonde hair and on the top it looked like the shape of meatballs said,  
  
"Got it Amy we will be there in a bit."  
The blue haired girl responded, "Alright Serena see you shortly"  
  
Trunks watched the blue haired girl examine the huge crater Trunks' machine left. Trunks shrugged as he realized the mistake he made.   
Just then 4 other girls came running followed by 2 cats, one all black the other all white.   
The all started talking when the black cat looked up to the tree Trunks was in. Trunks got worried when the cat began to speak.   
There is something strange about that tree. There might be something from the Negeverse in there.   
Just then the girl with blonde meatballs on her head grabbed a rock and chucked it at the tree.   
Trunks easily avoided the rock but moved him self on a branch that wasn't sturdy. The branch broke and Trunks fell to the ground.   
He lay there for a moment before he decided to stand up. He got up rubbing the back of his head.  
  
He looked to the girls and said, "ouch." Of course he wasn't really hurt that bad but he had to appear normal and that would have hurt a normal human.   
  
"What was that for?" he asked in confusion.  
"Sorry" responded the blonde meatball haired girl.   
"It's alright" was all Trunks could say before the blur haired girl interrupted him  
"Who are you and what were you doing in that tree?"  
Trunks stood there for a second before he answered "My name is Trunks, and I came here to see what caused that big crater"  
Then the blue haired girl looked at Trunks again and asked "Why were you in that tree then?"  
The Trunks responded, "Well I was hiding." "I didn't know who or what was coming."  
"Alright then, that sounds reasonable" responded the black haired girl who was staring at Trunks.  
Just then the brown haired girl walked up to Trunks and put her hand out to shake his and said "well my name is Lita"   
Trunks shook it and nodded.  
The blue haired girl turned to Trunks and said "My name is Amy."   
The blonde meatball haired girl turned to Trunks and said "My name is Serena"  
"My name is Raye" responded the black haired girl  
"and I am Mina" replied the other blonde.  
Trunks just nodded and said "well as I said before I am Trunks and it is nice meeting you all." He then turned around and said   
  
"Well I have to go see you around." Then he took off and out of sight. 


	2. The Black Night

Chapter 2: The Black Night.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I own nothing. I have a cookie. Would you like a cookie?  
  
AN: Here is chapter 2. I still don't know whom I am pairing Trunks up with. It's a tie with Serena, Lita and Amy.   
Rei only has 1 vote and sadly Mina has none. Come on Mina is good. I like her. Oh well on with the story.   
It has been changed because it does resemble Boy Meets Girl. Sorry about that.   
Now I remember where I got the idea of a crossover.  
  
Trunks was walking down the street and finally found a spot at the end of town.   
He reached into his pocket and pulled out the capsule box. He took one of the 4 out and closed the case.   
He pressed the button and threw the capsule to the ground.   
Suddenly a house appeared with huge letters spelling Capsule Corp. on it.   
He then walked in and took a look around. The place wasn't that big at all.   
It had a bathroom, Kitchen, living room, a bedroom and a garage. That was it.   
Trunks knew that he was going to be here a while so he decided to make himself at home and learn the ways of this time.   
He found the bed and went to sleep.   
  
{}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{}  
  
The next morning Trunks woke up and decided to try and fix his machine.   
  
He then put the Time machine in the garage and began work.   
  
He inspected it and found that a vital piece of the machine had a hole burned in it.   
  
He put his sword into a capsule so that people would not get suspicious of him.   
  
He left for the nearest electronic shop to see if they had the piece that he needed.   
  
He got there and asked the man if he had the part Trunks needed. The man then said  
  
"I don't have that here." "I will have to order it special from our supplier"  
  
Trunks thought for a moment and decided that he would wait. The man then said  
  
"I'm sorry but we just got this months supply so you will have to wait till next month if that's alright."  
  
Trunks dreadfully agreed. He had no other option.   
  
He then went to the library to study about this time so he wouldn't get into trouble.  
  
He walked into the library and immediately went for the desk. He asked where to go for information.   
  
She sent him to the reference books. He went there and started reading.   
  
He studied the maps and the things about those places. Then out of no where the whole sailor gang came in.   
  
Trunks hid his face in a book. They sat two tables away from him.   
  
Even though they were kind of far and were whispering, he could ear everything because of those saiyan ears.   
  
He heard Amy say, "We have a problem girls." "There are more creatures arriving."   
  
"They are stronger then what we have fought before."   
  
"I don't know if we can take care of it on our own."   
  
"Serena! Are you listening?"   
  
Just then Serena responded "yea I was listening go ahead"  
  
"No you weren't." "You were thinking of that Trunks guy weren't you?" Rei yelled.  
  
Then Lita said, "Quiet. Rei do you want to get us in trouble?"  
  
"But he is cute" Mina said interrupting Lita.   
  
Trunks started to blush under the book, but then remembered Amy said something about creatures.   
  
He decided to go and fight the creatures. But the problem was he needed a disguise so he would not be recognized.  
  
As soon as the girls left he went to the nearest mall. Unfortunately he ran into the girls there.   
  
He turned to leave but it was too late Serena saw him and yelled for him to come over.   
  
He slowly turned and walked over towards them with his head down.   
  
Serena kept trying to snuggle up to him and Mina was on the other side.   
  
Rei looked extremely jealous. Just then the mall was attacked. This purple woof like thing started attacking things.   
  
Trunks just couldn't go and destroy this thing, Not with the girls here. He needed to get rid of them.   
  
Then the girls provided an excuse for him. Amy said for everyone to split up.   
  
Of course the sailor girls would come back in a few minutes but they had to ditch Trunks.   
  
Trunks ran into a costume shop. He ran and looked for something he could wear so he would not be recognized.   
  
He grabbed Nightwing's mask (from Batman. The original Robin came back as Nightwing) and a black cape.   
  
He took his jacket off cause the big C.C. letters on it would give him away.   
  
He threw on the cape and the mask.   
He left on the black sleeveless shirt and baggy black pants and left to fight the monster.   
  
  
The girls transformed already and were ready to fight the monster. Mercury used her bubble blast and it had no effect on it.   
  
Jupiter decided to hit it right away with a thunder crash. All it did was annoy him.   
  
Mina tried using her Crescent beam smash but it also had no effect.  
  
Then Mars used her Fire attack and again it had a slight effect.   
  
Sailor Moon tried using her tiara but was hit hard by it's claw and went down. Then the beast hit the rest of the scouts.   
  
The wolf was about to go in for the kill when out of nowhere came the sound   
  
"Burning attack"  
  
then a blue light ball came down and hit the monster disintegrating it.  
  
The girls looked up and saw a masked person who they thought was tuxedo mask at first.   
  
Trunks was standing there with his forefinger extended and his thumbs touching as smoke surrounded his hands.   
  
Sailor moon stood up and thanked him.  
  
"Thank you, Mr.?"   
  
Trunks stood there for a second and said, "call me The Dark Night" Then he faded out of sight.   
  
The girls looked shocked and headed for the temple. 


	3. Waiting

Chapter 3: Killing Time  
  
Disclaimer. Don't own DBZ or SM. OK?  
  
An:Sorry about the mess up with chapter 2 and Boy Meets Girl. Chapter 2 has been changed. Here is another thing,   
Trunks is going to school. He is going on his own because he wants to blend in for the time being.Oh and Trunks will  
have a 5th capsule because well if you read you will see.   
  
  
Oh and this is the last chapter to vote on who Trunks will be with. Now on with the story.   
  
Trunks sat there bored out of his mind looking for something to do.   
Then he remembered that he had to go to school otherwise it would seem weird that he was the only teenager not in school.   
He decided to enroll himself in school. He went to the High School and enrolled himself.   
Of course he was put in the same room as Serena and Amy.   
He walked into the class and of course Serena was sleeping and Amy was paying attention.   
Serena woke up as Trunks came in the room.   
He told the teacher that he was a new student and she had him sit in the back of the class.   
Trunks fell asleep all most right away. When Math finally came Trunks was awake.   
He knew Math, After all his mother was a genius.   
{He had to know something if he was fixing something as complicated as a time machine}   
He had his hand raised more times then Amy. This shocked Amy but she didn't let it get to her.   
After the bell rang for lunch the girls decided to look for Trunks and eat with him.   
They were about to give up when they heard some girl talking to her friend  
  
"I saw that HOT new kid heading for the roof."   
"I wonder why?" Replied the other girl. "I would have sat with him" she added with a sigh.  
  
The girls went up to the roof and saw Trunks sitting on the edge staring out into nowhere.   
Trunks had finished his lunch and was just sitting there. Serena turned to Amy and asked  
  
"Should we go say Hi or something?"  
Just then Trunks said "Hello girls" as he stood up and turned around.   
"Oh Hi" Serena said nervously.  
  
Trunks looked to the girls for a bit untill Amy realized that she and the other girls were staring at Trunks.   
Amy asked Trunks if they could join him and he, being the kind person he is, said of course.   
They ate as Trunks just sat there. The day just went by and Trunks headed home. He decided that he should train to keep  
himself in shape. He hung up this board with two shakles on the top. He jumped up and fliped around.   
He locked his feet in the shakles so he was stuck hanging upside down.{Like Goku did while going to Namek}   
He started doing some crunches to work on his abbs. All he had on was his pants and black tank top.   
He just got up to a thousand when the door bell rang.  
  
"Oh Crud, Who could this be?" He asked himself.   
  
After he saw that he couldn't unlock the shakles he decided to just tell whoever it was to come in.  
The door opened and there stood the girls. Trunks just stayed there for a second and got curious.   
The girls came in and went to Trunks right away.  
  
"are you ok Trunks?" Mina asked.  
"Do you need help?" Serena asked.   
Trunks looked confused and asked "Why would I need help?"  
Then Rei said "well you are upside down."  
"So" Trunks replied  
"So Why are you upside down?" Amy Asked  
Then Trunks looked to Amy and said "Because I am working out" "you can go make yourself at home I have to finish"  
With that Trunks started his workout again. The girls were amazed that Trunks was so strong.   
Trunks finished and got off of the table. Then he asked "So, Why are you here?"  
"Well we were wondering if you would like to go to the movies with us" responded Rei  
"Alright just let me get a quick shower." Trunks then took his shirt off and headed for the bathroom.  
"Wow did you see his body" Serena said rather loudly  
Mina just sat there with a dreamy look on her face.   
Trunks came back out and they left for the movies. 


End file.
